


Meeting of the Plants

by erinm_4600



Category: Farscape, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: What are the odds of two plantbeings, who know Earthlings, being in the same bar? (brief mentions of Peter, Pilot, and Rygel)





	Meeting of the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> pre _Unrealized Reality_ for _Farscape_ ; pre- _Infinity War_ for _Guardians_ *Written for [Crossover Your Heroes](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/7839.html) at superhero-land on LJ. Not sold on the title... like, at all. Also.. just pretend the timelines work out. ;)  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Farscape_ belongs to Rockne and Jim Henson, as well as Sci-Fi. The characters also belong to them, as well as their respective actors. _Guardians of the Galaxy_ characters belong to Marvel, Disney, other related entities, and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.  
>  Originally posted on [LiveJournal](https://12to32.livejournal.com/337612.html)

Groot was stuck in a small alcove, in an even smaller bar, waiting right where he'd been told to. Rocket and Gamora were over in another corner, talking to a man and a creature Quill had called ‘Kermit and Miss Piggy's ugly baby', shortly after ending the communication that set up this very meeting.

Groot glared at the table, wishing he could be back on the Milano, playing his game. "They should be done, soon," he heard, and looked up to find a tall, blue woman, wearing flowing robes.

"I am Groot," he replied, giving her a sort of blank stare.

She smiled and took the open seat next to the teen, noting that he blushed slightly. "Your friends and mine." Groot watched as she turned to give a glance toward Rocket and Gamora before turning back to him. She eyed Groot for a moment and then asked: "What species are you?"

"I am Groot," he replied, hesitantly.

"Fascinating," she replied. "I was not aware there were other sentient plantforms in the Uncharted Territories."

Groot shrugged his shoulders and replied: "I am Groot."

The blue woman gave him a warm smile and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, young one. I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan. How did you find yourself so far from home?"

Groot gave her another shrug and reached up to scratch at his bark with a spindly finger. "I am Groot."

"I see," Zhaan replied, taking a moment to give another glance toward their respective companions. "Crichton is lost, as well." She gave the young plant a warm smile and nodded. "Perhaps, if all goes well, you both will be closer to finding home."

"I am Groot," Groot replied with a glare.

"Forgive me," Zhaan bowed slightly, "Crichton has been so fixed on getting back to his Earth, I assumed that you were also trying to find your home."

"I am Groot," Groot asked, eyes widening slightly.

"You know of this planet Earth?" Zhaan asked, almost surprised to meet another being who had heard of Crichton's odd obsession, outside the crew of Moya. Groot nodded, eyes still wide.

"I am Groot." He sat back, noticing Gamora was nearly at the table.

"Groot," Gamora asked, eyeing the blue woman. "It's time to go."

"I am Groot," Groot replied, pointing to Zhaan. Zhaan couldn't help but smile at the tone the youngling took, as if this woman was his mother. Gamora turned to Zhaan, hand already moving to her weapon.

"I mean no harm," Zhaan replied in a calm, careless tone. Her hands raised, ever so slightly, to show that she had no weapon. "We have something in common, it seems," the Delvian told her. With a slight nod in Crichton's direction, Zhaan added: "An interested party getting back to Earth."

"Who said anyone we know was trying to get back to Earth?" Gamora asked, eyebrow raised.

"I am Groot!"  
"I simply assumed."

Groot and Zhaan had replied at the same time, with Zhaan raising her hand a bit higher. "My apologies. Your companion," she motioned to Groot, "knew the planet's name. I assumed your transaction was due to a similar interest."

Gamora stared at her for a long moment. The deal they had just made with Crichton was basic, but there had been no mention of _why_ Crichton wanted the starcharts, just as there had been no mention of _why_ the Milano needed parts from a hetch drive.

"I am Groot," Groot pointed toward Crichton, who was now coming their way. Gamora leaned back, as did Zhaan, and they all offered polite smiles to each other.

"Your boy just bet your ship against my pilot's arm," Crichton told Gamora.

"Rocket!" Gamora called out as she headed for the raccoon and Hynerian.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"God, no," Crichton grimaced, "I am not from the state of Misery." He made a face and gagged slightly. A second later, his eybrow went up and Crichton stared at Groot. "How do you know about Missouri?"

"I am Groot," Groot shrugged.

"What is a ‘star lord'?" Crichton asked, glancing at Zhaan.

"That's what Quill calls himself," they heard as Rocket came up behind them, grumbling as he climbed up onto the table. "Oh, I'm Star Lord," he sing-songed in a high voice, waving his arms around. "I'm from Earth and I'm awesome," he continued, then rolled his eyes.

"Earth?" Crichton asked before looking from Zhaan to Gamora.

Gamora's hands went to her hips and she looked at the ceiling with a groan. "We're never going to make the jump on time."


End file.
